We're All Widdle!
by anakinlove
Summary: I've finally done it. I've descended into the dreaded land of overused plots I've been there before, but not quite this bad , not because I'm out of ideas mind you, but simply because I couldn't resist. So, here it is, the de-aged story but with a special anikanlove twist. I'm not just throwing one baby at Bruce, I'm throwing four!
1. Chapter 1

**Anyway, just a note. While I do appreciate the heads up about my little typos and grammatical errors, understand I read these things several times and still don't always catch everything. I put a lot of work in because I know how much it bothers me when people have stories riddled with bad grammar and little errors. It takes half the fun out of reading the story. If it really, really, really bothers you to see it there, go ahead and say so but if not, I usually reread these, find the errors myself and fix them eventually. You have to admit, I'm better about my grammar and stuff than a lot of other people, ;) Anyway, back to the good stuff.**

The darkness seemed almost palpable on that starless night at two o'clock in the morning. Of course, starless nights were no uncommon thing in Gotham, nor was seething darkness, the smog accounting for both seeming anomalies, but this night, there was not a trace of that familiar heavy presence. The air was clear, cold and crisp, heralding the coming of winter as the autumn slowly receded, to some it seemed, almost begrudgingly.

Dead leaves rolled across the street, were crunched under the feet of boisterous children romping in the park and floated on flurries of wind like ghosts through the darkness. They caused a small amount of panic to one Juan Santicruz as he cut his way swiftly across manicured lawns. In his tortured mind, each leaf seemed to mark the presence of some restless spirit lusting for his blood. This was hardly a pleasant thought and he did his best to avoid entertaining it.

The package in Juan carried was beginning to weigh quite a bit in his arms but he could neither drop it nor even put it down for a mere instant. Juan had to hurry.

He started at the raucous barking of a large dog that filled the night with the news of his presence. Picking up the pace, Juan broke into a loose jog and slid between two of the moderately sized houses, catching his breath. Silent as a specter, he wiggled through a few broken fence boards, ripping his coat on a nail protruding from the wood, and darted up the field behind the houses, the long thorn grasses clawing at his legs.

Finally, he reached the old farmhouse, blight on the view from the little neighborhood below. Many a contractor had tried to get his hands on this land and take a crack at tearing the farmhouse down, but always something had gotten in the way and the land remained, wild and recalcitrant as a stopping point for every sprawling housing development.

Juan climbed the grassy knoll and paused for a moment before the farmhouse, which seemed to swallow the light from the suburbs behind him. It was a convoluted building, old and decrepit like an animal that needed to be put out of its misery. Juan shivered and shoved the old door aside. It creaked and groaned, shuddering pathetically on it's hinges, and slowly swung inwards.

Juan minded his feet as he picked his way across loose floorboards and scattered wooden furniture towards a room at the very back of the building where a tiny candle burned. The man hunched over the papers heard Juan as soon as he entered, but didn't heed his presence. He had more important things to attend to.

"I…I got it sir", Juan stammered, trembling in the doorway.

"Good boy", the purring voice answered, "Put it here on the table next to me."

"Yes sir", Juan agreed. Moving foreward, he placed the box on the table and stepped back, shaking with cold and fear. The mysterious man at the table smiled and added something to his notes. The sound of the pen scrawling across the paper seemed deafening to Juan and he shifted uncomfortably for almost ten minutes in the flickering candlelight before speaking softly.

"My I…may I go sir?" The man looming over the papers chuckled, though it was in no way a pleasant sound.

"You are permitted to leave. For now, you are done. I may seek to have you in my employ later. See to it that you are available." The silky voice made it seem to Juan that this was more a threat than a request and, anxious to be off and away from this strange man, he slunk back out through the door and was swallowed up by the night.

The man in the room chuckled softly to himself, lips upturned in a sinister smile. The pieces were falling into place. Everything would be well soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm a cheap ass so I don't buy teen titans because hell, three twenty one a comic, I don't think so. I'll buy my Batman and Robin and call it good. Anyway, I'm just gonna write them as if it's the line up from the pre-reboot Titans. I liked that line up better anyway because this new rendition of Superboy, or at least what I've seen of him, is not making me very happy and I don't know anything about any of these new characters.**

"As I was telling you Damian, if you calculate the force needed precisely, taking into account the drag from the air and the forces exerted on the plastic by the cardboard, you can predict accurately each time the results."

"Ahh, but Father, did you take into account the probability of the device jamming?"

"I did, and I anticipated the results of my calculations being off to a reasonable degree."

"You are taking an awful risk father, that chute is rather close to your position. A miscalculation of even one space could spell your demise."

"Damian."

"Yes Father."

"Do you ever get the feeling we get too involved and too competitive when we do things together?"

"No, do you?"

"Sort of, I mean the games of Chutes and Ladders I played with Dick never got this technical." Damian stared down at the colorful game board and shrugged.

"If you leave it entirely up to chance, I feel as though that makes the game less entertaining. However, if you no longer wish to play with me…" Bruce rolled his eyes and ruffled his son's hair. Then, he leaned in close.

"Playing with Dick was always really dull. I had to let him every time or he'd cry."Damian smirked.

"What about Drake?"

"I don't know that I ever played this game with him, although I imagine it would be like playing it with you. You know how mathematically inclined he is." Damian nodded and watched as his father flicked the spinner and moved his piece with a satisfied snort.

"See Damian, see what good things happen when you clean." Damian rolled his eyes.

"Pennyworth does that."

"He'd appreciate your help." When Bruce had come into his young son's room that evening, offering to play a game with him, Damian had of course agreed. Dick had asked him to do his best to get along with his sire, to try and do things together that might strengthen their, at times, shaky bond. Now, Damian found himself having fun, a rare occurrence and was even wondering if there was anything he could do for his father in return for the gift of his time.

It was then that the bat signal lit up the night sky, painting the clouds with the emblem of the city's mighty avenger. "No", Bruce growled, "I was going to win."

"Hah, Father that is where you are mistaken, I am clearly the superior climber of ladders."

"A few more rounds", Bruce said desperately, "Then we'll see what Gordon wants." Unfortunately, hasty calculations never yield good results and, on one of Bruce's most critical spins, the spinner went just a little off. Damian, of course, found this terribly amusing.

"Father", he sniggered, "Perhaps you should not attempt to steal cookies lest you manage to catch the largest chute on the whole board."

"No", Bruce howled, "that's not fair. I want a redo."

"No redos father", Damian replied, eyes wicked and dark, "we had better go for patrol, don't you think, now that I have clearly won being that you have no chance of catching up this time." Bruce gave a snort and stalked off towards the batpoles.

"I'm beating you at Candy Land when we get back."

"You wish."

Meanwhile…

The mushrooms growing out of the floor looked suspicious, or at least they did to Dick Grayson. But, he was hungry and too lazy to get up and buy food. "Maybe I should just eat them", he mused quietly, lying naked on his couch and staring up at the ceiling. Clothes were for the weak. Dick Grayson didn't need them.

Of course, there was the last time he ate the mushrooms to consider. Then again, being high for three hours had been pretty fun. Bruce hadn't been too pleased though. The almost dying part at the end was probably what had pissed him off. Well, Dick only almost died, he didn't know why Bruce had been so upset.

A knock on the door roused the former Robin from his thoughts. "Who is it?" he yelled.

"Wally."

"Ohh, Wally, come on in." Wally opened the door and took in the sight of Dick on the couch surrounded by trash and all manner of grim cluttering his apartment. Empty pizza boxes littered the floor, along with dirty clothes, all contributing to the overall suspicious smell coming from the walls and floor.

"Dick", Wally growled, "Why did you let me in? This is not a mental image I need."

"Come on", Dick said, "I'm not in a clothing mood today. How mad do you think Bruce would be if I joined a nudist colony?"

"Probably pretty mad", Wally replied, averting his eyes as Dick got up off the couch. "I don't want to see all your parts swinging around, go put some clothes on."

Dick rolled his eyes and said, "That's exactly what Tim said."

"Gee", Wally growled, "I wonder why." Dick shrugged and turned around, padding into his room to get dressed. He came back with a pair of tiny boxers on. Wally looked at him incredulously. "Seriously, I said clothes.' Dick shrugged.

"Take what you can get. What's up bro?" Wally rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch next to Dick, who put his feet up on the table in front of him and turned on the TV.

"I was just coming to see if you wanted to hang out or something. Linda and the kids are gone all day."

"Hah", Dick smirked, "You're married, I'm not. You have responsibilities, I don't."

"Who would want you?" Wally asked. Dick rolled his eyes.

"We could go to that bar down on fifth or something."

"Yea", Wally agreed, "betcha I can take more shots than."

"You're on", Dick agreed, "let me go put some pants on."

"Please", Wally said, "I would be greatly obliged if you did." Dick rolled his eyes and bounced back to his room.

Meanwhile…

Sweat dripped from Red Robin's forehead as he crouched as low as he could behind the computer, trembling with adrenaline. He could hear those heavy steps, making the whole building shake. Red Robin crouched lower, contracting his body as much as possible to fit into the space he had selected.

The steps grew closer and a roar filled the building. "I can smell you Timmy", the mighty voice roared, "I know where you are." The door crashed open and Red Robin gave a squeal, darting away as fast as he could. Of course, he had no chance. Strong arms closed around his middle, tossing him up in the air and over muscular shoulders.

"Conner", Red Robin shrieked, "Quit it." Superboy smirked and threw Red Robin down on the couch, climbing up on top of him. I win, he growled, minding Tim's small body. Red Robin was so fragile and Superboy didn't want to hurt him.

"Quit trying to rape me", Red Robin giggled. Superboy rolled his eyes and climbed up off Red Robin, collapsing down on the couch next to him.

"I could if I wanted to." Red Robin nodded sarcastically.

"Sure, if you wanted Bruce to castrate you with kryptonite; you know he'd do it."

"Good thing I don't swing that way, huh?" Superboy said, grinning at Red Robin. "Isn't that right Cassie?" Walking in, Wonder Girl rolled her eyes, facing the two boys on the couch with her arms crossed.

"Is your little training exercise done? Red Robin nodded. More or less. So now, Superboy rumbled, I have plenty of time for you. With that, he grabbed Wonder Girl's hand, tugging her onto his lap and kissing her.

"Come on guys", Red Robin moaned, turning on the TV, "Get a room." Wonder Girl rolled her eyes and settled more on Superboy's lap.

"What're we watching?"

"Well, I was hoping we could watch this documentary on President Buchanan."

"Aww Damn, Cassie lets go watch the grass grow, it'll be more interesting", Superboy whined.

"Shut up Conner, lets sit through this with Tim."

"Thanks", Red Robin said appreciatively, "but you don't have to."

"It's alright", Superboy sighed, putting an arm around Red Robin's shoulders, "I'll watch with Timmy." Red Robin rolled his eyes and leaned into Superboy. He still hadn't quite acclimated to the idea that his best friend was alive. After all, he'd been dead so long. Now that he was back, as discreetly as possible, Red Robin tried to spend every second he could with the clone. Superboy understood.

Impulse suddenly dashed in, vibrating in front of the three teenagers settled on the couch. "Hey guys, whatcha doen?"

"We're watching TV Bart, move it", Superboy snapped. Impulse, unfazed, bounded over to the couch and curled up next to Red Robin, gazing at the TV screen. In under a minute, he was fast asleep. Superboy started to giggle.

"Told this was boring", he sniggered, "it even put him to sleep." Red Robin gave him a moody frown.

"Shh", Wonder Girl hissed, "he's asleep, how often does that happen?" Red Robin nodded vigorously and was about to turn up the volume a little when a great sound reverberated through the building. Wheep, wheep, wheep, wheep. Now, Red Robin hated the sound the titan trouble alarm system made but he couldn't seem to convince the team to get rid of it, a large part of that probably due to how much he did hate it and the fact that Superboy was privy to that knowledge. Well, there were ways to get back at a Kryptonian.

"Guys", Beast Boy called, charging in, "There's some guy robbing the bank downtown, we gotta go." Instantly, Impulse was up, bouncing off the walls and ready to go.

"No", Red Robin moaned, "I wanted to watch this."

"We can get it on youtube or something", Superboy said, "come on Tim." Grumbling under his breath, Red Robin flicked off the TV and started towards the door. He would get to watch that program eventually.

Meanwhile…

Jason Todd stretched, his toes just barely touched by the sunlight. Most of his body shaded by a large umbrella, he closed his eyes, slowing his breathing. The sunlight was glorious and the ocean sparkled like a jewel. In his position, he could see all of it stretched out before him. "Jason?" Opening his eyes slowly, Jason arched his back and turned to face the speaker, Roy Harper, who was shifting his weight.

"What?" he murmured. Sleep was a luxury he cherished and the red headed archer was stealing it from him.

"Lets go to that bar up the road. I want a martini."

"Later", Jason grumbled, rolling over. Roy, knowing enough to leave the former boy wonder alone when he was in one of these moods, decided against further pestering. Walking off, he grasped his bow, preparing to shoot targets for a while. Jason rolled his eyes. Why practice when you can sleep?

Kory was swimming. Well, she wasn't really swimming. She was more of throwing the water around and going through poses. She'd be out in a little while, after him most likely. She'd want to have sex. Well, maybe he'd feel like it, maybe he wouldn't. He'd see when the time came.

Slowly getting up and stretching, Jason decided to get some reading done. There was a book waiting for him in his room, a book he wanted to immerse himself in for a while. His muscles rippled, shoulders dappled by the shadows streaming through the palm leaves.

A gull screeched overhead an instant before an arrow protruded from its chest. It toppled hitting the sand in front of Jason, red blood staining it's white breast. "Roy", Jason moaned, "Really?" Roy shrugged.

"I hate those things." Jason rolled his eyes and padded slowly towards the house. It was getting hot outside and he was looking foreward to being out from under the sun. Maybe he'd go for a swim later. This lazy lifestyle really agreed with him and there was nothing better than being out of Gotham. Gotham sucked.

The transition from hot sand to cool tiles shocked Jason's bare feet. Vaguely, he thought about all the grim he was probably tracking in but dismissed it. Maybe he could get Roy to clean it up later. He knew Kory probably could if she cared enough to keep the place clean.

Jason filled a cup with water and drank the contents, feeling refreshed. Then, he settled onto his bed, curling up with his book. Great Expectations always made him feel nice for some reason. Fancying Bruce to be like Mrs. Havisham was such a lovely thing to do.

Meanwhile…

"Everything is set sir", Juan murmured. The building around him shuddered with a heavy wind and he felt fear shiver down his spine. If the building collapsed on top of him, who would take care of his sister?

"Good", the other man purred, initiate the countdown. Juan flicked the switch and closed his eyes, counting along quietly with the machine.

"Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven…"


	3. Chapter 3

Screw the reboot, my head cannon remains the same as it was before and therefore, the ages of my characters are probably different than the current writers would attest. Screw them too. And by the way, just as a quick note, I hate Starfire with a burning passion in my soul. I think she's a sex-obsessed whore (since that's about all she and Dick did and now it's about all she, Roy and Jason do) and will write her accordingly. If you like her, fine that's your business, my avid dislike is mine. Yea, and I know Kory likes kids in the comics, but the new Kory in the post reboot comics doesn't even remember Dick and she dated him for like ever so I'm pretty sure she hates kids now just like she seems to hate the rest of humanity. Ohh, and fuck Lobdell, Timmy is so still a Robin.

Batman arched his shoulders and tossed his hips back, executing a perfect flip around his opponent. Nearby, his son dropped low, taking out a few goons with some spin kicks. Batman couldn't help it; he swelled a little with pride.

That was his son out there beating the crap out of those henchmen. Well, he was Talia's son too, but Batman liked to think that Talia's genes had nothing to do with it. No, Robin was his son. Except when he was acting like an ass; that was when he was Talia's son.

Batman leapt up high and dropped his leg heavily on a henchman before turning a tight circle to engage another foe. Though he was older than he had been before and his muscles complained more than they had when he was young, Batman still found his body worked fluidly and well, better than he could have hoped. He wasn't slowing down any time soon.

Just as he was twisting his body about for a fantastic blow to the head of one of the more irritating henchmen, there was a magnificent flash of light. Batman staggered backwards, shielding his eyes. The fiends must have dropped a flash grenade. "Robin", Batman called, leaping up onto a fire escape, "get into formation with me."

Batman had assumed these were common thugs. If they had flash grenades, they might have other things too and it was best for him to keep his son close. Dropping down into an alleyway adjacent to the one he and Robin had been in before, he froze for an instant.

But, Robin did not appear beside him. In fact, Robin did not emerge from the other alley. A few goons did though, attacking Batman as soon as they saw him. "Robin", Batman growled again. But, Robin did not appear. Batman gave a frustrated snort. Why did Talia's son refuse to listen to him? It got on his nerves.

Just as he was about to take down one of the five goons that had attacked him, he heard the terrified screech of a tiny child. "Great", Batman grumbled, "Robin's got a hostage situation on his hands now. Well, I better go bail him out."

Leaping away from the goons he was engaged with, he dropped a smoke pellet and darted back to where he had left Robin. Skidding to a halt within the alleyway, Batman gazed in consternation at the scene before him. There was a tiny three-year-old child in what appeared to be Robin's tunic (though it was much to big for him) squalling at the top of his lungs while two goons prodded and harassed him.

However, Robin was nowhere to be found. Grumbling about how Robin had left the scene, Batman darted to the goons, taking them down quickly. The two fell to the ground while the child bawled, shaking like a leaf. Batman figured the immediate problem of the child needed more attending to than finding Robin.

"Hey buddy", he said gently, kneeling down in front of the boy. "Where're your mommy and daddy?" The boy looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language.

"Fadder", he whimpered, "whas wong?" Batman looked at him, confused.

"What?"

"Wid me", the tiny boy said pitifully, "was wong wid me Fadder?"

"Damian?" Batman murmured incredulously.

"'Course", the boy replied, "fix me Fadder."

"What happened to you?" Batman asked.

"I no know", Robin whimpered, looking close to tears (something that was not characteristic of Robin at all), "fix it." Batman was flabbergasted. Was this really his son? What was he even supposed to do? "Fadder", the boy said insistently, "fix it."

"Hold on", Batman said, "let me just take a DNA test. I'm not convinced it's you."

"Fadder", the boy wailed.

"Shh", Batman said gently, doing his best to the soothe the child, "this'll just take a sec." The boy tutted and folded his arms. Batman took the child's pudgy arm and pricked it. The boy immediately started to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Shh, shh, you're ok", Batman said gently, scooping the little one up. He held him gently while the portable bat computer analyzed the boy's blood. A moment later, it beeped an affirmative. This was indeed Damian Wayne, son of the Batman. However, the computer also found a chemical in his bloodstream, something that it couldn't quite identify.

"Well", Batman grunted, standing up with Robin in his arms, "at least I know you're Robin."

"I tol you dat", Robin whimpered, "you hurt me."

"I know", Batman said gently, "I'm sorry. Come on, I'm gonna take you home." Robin wrapped his chubby little arms around Batman's neck and buried his head in the crook of his father's shoulder.

"Fadder, I'm tired."

"I know son", Batman said, feeling suddenly quite protective over this tiny thing in his arms, "we're gonna go home and figure all this out. I promise."

Meanwhile…

"Alright Grayson", Wally said, "lets begin. We each have twenty, betcha anything I can take more."

"Sure", Dick said sarcastically, "I believe you." Wally gave him a mischievous grin and downed the first glass, turning it face down on the table with a smirk. Dick followed in suit. He knew he was going to win, he just knew it. He was so much more alcohol tolerant than Wally could ever be. He was just the better man.

The heavy smoke in the bar almost made the former boy wonder want to puke, however. The Batman had always been very protective over his protégé's lungs, making sure he remained in a mostly smoke free environment for the majority of his time. Dick could never stand the heavy scent of cigarettes.

The lights blinked brightly and the girls swayed, short skirts looking shorter and shorter with each shot he took. Ahh, it was good to be Dick Grayson. Wally, on the other hand, was keeping his mind firmly on Linda, who wouldn't be too pleased if she knew where he was. In fact, as though the bride of Flash had somehow sensed where her husband was that moment, Wally felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Drawing it out, he gave an unhappy squeal when he saw who it was. "Dick", Wally hissed, "it's Linda." Dick broke into frantic giggles.

"You better answer it then lover boy." Wally scowled and turned away, slowly bringing the device up to his ear and quietly running through a list of excuses he might be able to use to get out of this.

"Hello darling, how are you?"

"Wally, the kids and I just got back from the museum, you know, the one I wanted you to accompany us to. Where are you, I thought we were all going to have dinner."

"He, he, of course dear, of course we are. I'll be right home. I'm just taking care of a crisis with Dick, you know how those nasty Gotham villains can be."

"Ohh, it's a crisis alright", Dick yelled into the phone, "hi Linda."

"Wally", Linda said warningly, "Dick sounds drunk. Are you taking shots again?"

"Of course not my love."

"We are", Dick yelled. Wally gave him an angry look and shoved himself off the stool, retreating into a dark corner of the bar away from his obnoxious drunk friend.

"Wallace Rudolph West, I can't believe you skipped this educational experience for a chance to get drunk with Dick Grayson. I'm calling Bruce and Barry and telling them what you two are doing!"

"No, no, dear, look, I'll be right home, I swear. I love you so much honey." Wally, so frantically involved in trying to keep his wife from getting the original Flash and the Batman on them, barely noticed the fantastic flash of light behind him. Even if he had, he probably would have attributed it to a camera flash or perhaps recently installed strobe lights on the dance floor.

"Wally, you had better be home within the hour and don't you dare let Dick drive after he's been drinking. You neither. Get a cab or carry him home. I refuse to allow you to put yourself at risk. Honestly Wally, you're a father. This is not how a father should be acting."

"Yes, yes, I know dear, you're always right, I'm totally wrong, I'll collect Dick and get him home and then we'll have dinner and I'll take you to a movie and buy you flowers, the works. See you. Bye." It was then that Wally, turned around, hung up, and stalked back over to the bar. "Grayson, I'm gonna kill you."

"Don't hate West, I'm just better." But, the voice was not Dick Grayson's, or at least, it was not the voice Wally was used to. This one was high and squeaky. Wally looked down and was shocked to find a tiny child on the stool where Dick had been.

"Why're you looking at me that way?" the child squeaked.

"Dick?" Wally asked incredulously "is that you?"

"Of course it's me", Dick said, "What's got you so stupid all of the sudden. I bet you're still all googly over Linda."

"Hey", the bar tender snapped, turning around, "is that your kid buddy. Kids aren't allowed in here. It's against the law."

"What's he talking about?" Dick asked, cocking his head, "What kid?" The tiny boy reached up to grab another shot glass, but Wally quickly swept it out of his reach.

"Hey", Dick squealed, kicking his little legs against the stool, "I wanted that!"

"Get that kid out of here", the bar tender roared.

"What kid?" Dick asked. Wally, seeing the situation was quickly spiraling down to that point that he no longer felt capable of handling it, snatched up Dick and carried him out of the place as fast as he could, throwing the little boy up under his arm and slapping a fifty on the counter as he went.

"Keep the change", he yelled behind him.

"Wally", Dick screamed, "put me down Wally, leave me alone, let me go." Dick pounded his little fists against Wally's chest and writhed in his arms.

"Dick", Wally said, finally making it out of the bar and into an alleyway, "quit it. Now, shut up and listen to me for a sec, what the hell happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" Dick wailed, "Put me down Wally, leave me alone." Then, he started sobbing.

"Shh, Dick, shh", Wally said urgently, "quit it. Someone's gonna think I kidnapped you." Dick snickered.

"Why would anyone think that? I could take you down any time, any place."

"Dick", Wally said, holding the boy up over a reflective puddle, "take a look at yourself." Dick gave a yelp of surprise.

"I'm little", he said. "No wonder my clothes don't fit. I just thought I was drunk."

"Well, you probably are, but anyway, what are we gonna do about this?"

"We should go back to my apartment", Dick said, "these clothes don't fit and my underwear is falling off."

"And", Wally said, "with that lovely image in my head, lets get going." Wally put Dick down, intending to allow the boy to walk, but that idea quickly became outdated when the boy tripped over his pant legs and toppled, sprawling onto the dirty alleyway with his pants tangled around his tiny ankles.

Dick burst into tears, sobbing frantically. "Hey", Wally said, scooping him up quickly to quiet the boy, "don't cry, alright, you're ok."

"I can't walk", Dick wailed.

"There, there", Wally said, lifting Dick up and onto his shoulders after leaving the boy's pants on the floor, "how about a horsey ride."

"Yea", Dick yelled excitedly, squealing and kicking his legs against Wally's chest. Wally chuckled.

"It's a good thing you wore your tiny boxers, huh? I bet they almost fit you now, although they might still be a little too small."

"That's mean Wally", Dick whimpered.

"You know", Wally said, "I never realized how irritating your voice was at this age."

"Wally", Dick wailed.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry buddy. My voice was probably just as irritating." Dick giggled.

"Wally, you're my best friend", he said, wrapping his arms around Wally's neck, "I love you sooooooo much."

"You're my best friend too Dickie, except for Linda of course."

"But you love me more, right?"

"Sure buddy, but don't tell Linda."

Meanwhile…

Red Robin gave a roar and brought his foot down hard on the robot's head, sending it down. "That's ten Supey, how many you got?" Superboy aimed his laser eyes at the robot lifting a teller's desk over the head of an unsuspecting Ravenger, sending it plummeting back and into a million pieces.

"That was my eleventh boy wonder, you're falling behind." Red Robin smirked and backflipped over to take down another robot. When Beast Boy had darted in, yelling about a robbery, Red Robin had just assumed it was a regular old criminal. Why did there always have to be robots involved?

Taking down the last robot, Wonder Girl gave a whoop of glee. "Alright guys", she said, "we are so bad ass."

"Ha, ha", Superboy yelled, "what, what!" Crowding together, the titans talked excitedly a mile a minute, reveling in their success. It wasn't often that they got a few moments to themselves to celebrate something. Superboy had just released Red Robin from a playful headlock when there was a magnificent flash.

All the Titans shielded their eyes complaining and assuming Red Robin had dropped a flash grenade. "Seriously dude", Superboy growled. Rubbing his eyes, he turned again to face his friend, intending to demand why the younger man had used the weapon, but Red Robin was not there. A chance glance down revealed exactly where he was.

Shaking like a leaf with painfully wide eyes, an oversized tunic, a half fallen off mask and his little chest slamming up and down like a frightened squirrel, Tim stood, gazing up at the heroes above him. "Tim?" Superboy murmured questioningly. All the Titans gazed down at their former leader in shock.

"He's tiny", Wonder Girl said incredulously, "look at him."

"What happened to him?" Ravenger asked, gazing questioningly at Superboy. The clone simply shook his head in consternation.

"Aww", Impulse cooed, "look at how little he is. It's a little teeny RR. You're so cute." He knelt down, pinching Red Robin's chubby cheek between his thumb and forefinger while the boy stood in silence, eyes wide in shock and terror. Then, quick as a flash, his dull teeth clamped down on Impulse's finger.

The young speedster gave a howl and released Red Robin, who promptly took off at a swifter pace than any of them would have attributed to him, forcing his way through the back door of the place and out into the streets, tunic and wings dragging around his ankles with his leggings and boots left discarded where he had been.

"Tim," Wonder Girl yelped, "Tim come back." And with that, all the Titans darted after their young friend, crashing through the door in search of him. But, they found themselves alone in the alleyway, Red Robin nowhere in sight.

"What the heck?" Beast Boy said, turning into a dog and sniffing furiously about in the alleyway as he tried to relocate the former boy wonder.

"Raven", Wonder Girl said, "use your magic to see if you can find him." Raven nodded and gathered herself to perform a spell.

"I don't know what's wrong with him", Superboy said, "but you know who is gonna kill us if we let anything happen."

"Something already did", Impulse growled, "he bit me."

"You were the one that pinched him stupid", Ravenger snapped.

"I have located him", Raven said, pointing towards a dumpster in the corner of the alley. Superboy shoved it aside and there was Red Robin, behind it and curled up in a tight little ball. Immediately upon sighting the Titans, he took off again, tripping over his sleeves and cape as he went.

"Tim stop", Wonder Girl yelled after him, "it's ok, we're not gonna hurt you." But, the boy did not stop. He just kept running and running, tripping and stumbling as he went. The Titans were about to overtake him, being that he wasn't all that fast in this form and due to his inhibiting clothing, when the boy noticed a hole in one of the boarded up walls of an old stage and, seizing the opportunity, forced his way through it.

The Titans crashed through as well, catching him off guard as he was gazing about for a place to hide. Seeing no way out, Red Robin did the one thing he could think of, force his way into a tiny space he should not have been able to fit into. Wiggling beneath a pile of old props discarded in the corner of the stage, Red Robin trembled in the dark, crying softly and almost silently.

Superboy strode quickly over to the pile and braced himself to lift it up. "Conner no", Wonder Girl yelped, "stop."

"What?" Conner snapped.

"That's unstable. You lift one of those things, the others could come down and crush him."

"Well", Conner said, exasperated, "What do you want to do now?"

"Hey", Beast Boy offered, "I'll just turn into a little dog or something and go under there to get him out."

"No", Wonder girl replied, "he might try to fight you and then he could get hurt. Those props are unsteady as it is. Anything could bring them down. Lets try talking to him." With that, she settled down in front of the pile, peering beneath it. "Tim", she called gently, her voice smooth and soothing, "Timmy baby, it's ok, we're not gonna hurt you, I promise, we just wanna help you. Come out of there please honey."

But, Tim didn't move. In fact, Tim didn't do much of anything, he just shook and gazed at her. Wonder Girl beckoned for the others to come over. "Come on guys, just talk to him, help me calm him down so he'll come out." The others nodded and settled down next to Wonder Girl, firmly intending to get Red Robin out if it took forever.

000000000000000000

It had been twelve hours and Red Robin was still wedged exactly where he had been before, eyes still wide with terror and heart still fluttering like a small bird. Superboy could hear it where he was.

Wonder Girl was still pleading for the boy to come out, but it didn't really sound as though her heart was in it anymore. Now, she just sounded exhausted. The other Titans had since given up, figuring Red Robin would come out when he felt like it.

"Hey Impulse", Superboy yelled, "run off and get us some more animal crackers and another juice box, I betcha he's hungry again and he needs to stay hydrated."

"You think I should get him a piddle pad too?" Impulse asked, "I mean, he's already had two of those things. How big do you think that kid's bladder is?"

"Seriously Bart", Ravenger snapped, "he's not a puppy!"

"Alright, alright", Impulse grumbled, "it was just a thought, I'm going." Wonder Girl gave a sigh and got up. The situation seemed hopeless. Red Robin had been under there for so long, they had all figured it would be a good idea to keep him fed and hydrated.

Using a cane they'd found in one of the prop closets, the Titans had shoved boxes of animal crackers and juice over to Red Robin, which the boy quickly consumed. Raven had put forth the idea of trying to starve him out, but those who knew Red Robin well understood the boy was very good at going without food and, once he had his mind fixed on something, would starve before he relinquished his position. In that respect, he was very much like Batman, a fact Superboy was now totally sure he didn't like.

Had it been the boy of steel beneath the props, he would have come out hours previously, board, tired and hungry. Red Robin, even at the young age he obviously was now, had far more resolve. "Alright baby", Superboy said kneeling next to Wonder Girl to kiss her gently, "Why don't you rest, I'll sit with Timmy."

Wonder Girl smiled and kissed him back, making her way over to a pile of pillows so she could relax for even just a few minutes and perhaps close her eyes. Superboy settled down with his back to Red Robin, watching his girlfriend sleep.

It was then that Red Robin saw his chance, the chance he had been waiting twelve long hours for. Mustering his courage, he darted out from under the props and straight into the lap of the boy of steel, wrapping his little arms around the clone's neck and burying his head in that broad chest.

For a moment, Superboy stood stock still, shocked. Then, he gave a cry of elation. "Guys, he's out." Instantly, the Titans were by his side, all talking a mile a minute. Totally overwhelmed, Red Robin started to sob, clinging more tightly to Superboy. Wonder Girl put her hands on him gently, trying to pry him off, but Red Robin would have none of that.

"He seems to be attached to you Kon", she said after a moment, not wanting to hurt Red Robin.

"What do I do about it?" Superboy asked.

"Put your arms around him", Wonder Girl instructed, "You know how to hold a little kid." Superboy slowly stood up, wrapping his arms gently around Tim's tiny, quivering frame. The boy quieted instantly, peering at the Titans from within Superboy's embrace.

"You should take him Cas", Superboy said. Wonder Girl shook her head.

"He wants you Kon, just hold onto him for a while so he doesn't try to hide under something else."

"What should we do?" Beast Boy asked, "How should we fix this?" Wonder Girl shrugged. For now, I say we just head back to the tower. There's nothing much else we can do.

Superboy, for his part, wasn't really listening anymore. He was too busy gently stroking Red Robin's hair. It was soft and curly, unlike he had ever seen Tim wear. His soft fingers seemed to help because Tim leaned into him completely and closed his eyes, giving a wistful sigh.

"Hey buddy, Superboy murmured softly, "it'll be ok, we'll figure this out."

"I'm scared Conner", Red Robin whispered in the boy of steel's ear, "don't put me down." For emphasis, the former boy wonder tightened his death grip around Superboy's neck.

"I won't", Superboy replied, trailing after Wonder Girl and the others as they headed for the ship, "I'll keep you safe, I promise."

Meanwhile…

Kory was in the mood for sex. After her midday swim, she was always in the mood for sex. Hmm, she thought to herself, Jason or Roy. Both had their good points. It was like picking candy really, or fine wine perhaps, you didn't quite know if you wanted chocolate or caramel, white or red.

Pausing for a moment, Kory drew herself up to full height and pondered this. She gazed out over the sparkling blue ocean and spied Roy, shooting a pelicans a little further down the shore. Hmm, no, Jason then. Satisfied, Kory gave a smirk and started back into the house. Jason was in for a treat.

There were few perks to hanging around humans for too long. They did get ever so tiresome, but the sex was good. Yes, the sex was quite good. Padding off across the shore, Kory gazed mildly up at the house. There was a magnificent flash of lights in the window.

Confused, the girl paused, wondering for a moment what it could have been. After a moment, however, she disregarded the thought. Thoughts that were not revolving around immediate physical needs were tiresome and Kory tried not to engage in them. Whatever it had been, it was probably insignificant and, even if it wasn't, she could fight off any threat and solve any problem that arose.

Confident that all was well, Kory continued across the threshold, feeling the cool tiles on her feet and headed off to Jason's room, pausing for a moment to get a glass of water. "Jaaaaaason. Lets have sex Jason, I want to…"

Roy was bored. After all, there wasn't much to do and taking trick shots at pelicans lost its appeal quite quickly. The lazy lifestyle had seemed to agree with him at first, but now he was getting bored. There were bad guys to shoot and things to do, things he wished he could be doing at that time. Well, perhaps they could abscond in the morning. Jason, however, seemed content for the time being and if Jason wanted to stay, Kory would not move on, something that was irritating but true.

After a few moments, he finally decided a swim might be in order. The cool water would feel nice on this hot afternoon. And then, maybe sex with Kory in the evening. Sounded like a pretty good day to him.

Just as he was putting his bow down to wade into the cool water, Roy heard a loud, high scream and the sound of glass breaking. Rushing towards the house, he wondered briefly as he surged in what could make Kory scream that way. Whatever it was, he imagined it must be truly terrifying and prepared himself for the worst.

Skidding to a halt beside Kory, he glanced her over. She looked unharmed, just totally disgusted and appalled. There was a glass on the ground, shattered with a puddle around the pieces. Peering into the room, Roy's jaw dropped open.

"Kory, I don't want to have sex. You have cooties. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to read. Quit screeching."

"Get it out!" Kory growled, "Get it out of here this minute Roy and find Jason. I want to know the meaning of this."

"What are you blabbing about? I'm right here Kory. Roy, tell her how stupid she's being."

"J…J…Jason", Roy stuttered.

"What!"

"What the hell happened to you?" There, lying on the bed in clothes much to big for him, was a tiny boy reading a book, a boy that looked suspiciously like it might be a much, much younger version of Jason, complete with curly red hair and bright blue, scowling eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" the high voice squeaked.

"Get it out", Kory shrieked, "I want it out, I hate children!"

"I think he's Jason Kor", Roy mumbled.

"What are you two blabbing about?" the little boy demanded angrily. Roy cautiously approached and picked up a mirror from the bedside table.

"Jason, take a look." The child gave a shriek and toppled backwards.

"Fix it!" he demanded angrily, "fix it now!"

"Get it out!"

"Shut up Kory, you too Jason, I gotta figure something out."

"I want it fixed", Jason growled. Roy sat down next to him.

"Alright, alright, I guess I'll start analyzing your blood samples and see if I can come up with anything. I just don't know what to do Jason."

"Get it out!"

"Kory", Jason snapped, "it's me, quit it." Kory's eyes bugged in rage and she gave a squeal of displeasure before turning tale and stomping out. "Fix it", Jason screeched. Roy gave a heavy sigh. It was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
